Bloody Reunion
by KayOnna313
Summary: Chucky murders his way to L.A. to see his famous family... but there's a twist...(A.K.A. what really happened after SOC instead of COC)
1. He's Alive!

ch1:

Amir took the beat up ginger doll and stared at it. "Aaaand THIS is what I get for dumpster diving..." The 20 year old man grabbed the doll and continued rummaging through the dumpster for it's right arm.

After looking for 5 minutes, Amir gave up and took the scarred face doll home. He hated the fact that he couldn't find the arm to the doll. Amir carelessly tossed the doll asideand walked to his room as the ginger hit the ground face first.

Amir jumped when the doll stood and began to speak,"Hi, I'm Chucky," then it spoke in a normal, husky voice,"wanna play?" The doll pullled a bronze dagger out of his pocket. Before Amir could have time to react, the ginger tossed the knife at Amir's throat. But Amir dodged it and fell to the floor. He looked around for the dagger on the floor, but the scarred ginger beat him to it.

The doll walked to a paralyzed Amir slowly for drama. Then he stopped at his feet and smirked before jumping at his face and ripping it up.

Then he laughed cackled,"Chucky's back..."

* * *

GLENDA'S POV

My eyes fluttered open as they darted to my wall clock 10:56 PM. I sat and stretched because yawning is for straight up pussies... I put my clear contacts on my baby blue eyes. I couldn't believe that I was going to do it but I yawned. I TOTALLY need to stop yawning! After brushing my teeth I changed into a blue shirt and light skinny jeans. I grabbed my phone and my knife as I walked downstairs.

"Glenda-" Glen started. I really love my brother Glen... but sometimes e loves a little TOO much. Like, the childhood he had was so bad... how could he go a day without breaking down or something... "Say another word to me, I dare you." I spat. Glen whimpered and backed away. Hey, being 14 with that geek of a twin is embarrassing... "Where's Mom." I asked allowing him to speak again. "I dunno," he replied with his cockney accent,"she should be back soon though"

I couldn't believe my ears. _Mom would never leave without telling us where she went_ , I thought. No sooner I thought about it she'd came through the door with groceries. "A little help would be nice..." Mom said. " Told ya." said Glen.

My mom wasn't really Jennifer Tilly; she was Tiffany just in Jennifer's body due to magic. I almost hated her for leaving Dad. Glen rushed over to Mom and grabbed the eggs and milk while I grabbed the case of water. Mom smiled and thanked us. She was always so damn happy. She hardly ever got upset. Keep it on the DL but Jennifer had really let herself go about the stomach area and Mom fixed that VERY quickly...

Glen grabbed Mom's purse and sat it on the couch. "Geez, Mom! Are you carrying bricks in here or what? That was rhetorical by the way..." I rolled my eyes,"Of course it was dipshit..." I said as I walked out of the house. "I'd better keep her out of trouble..." Glen said as he tagged along.

What a perfect day to murder the local fuckboi and his entire family!

* * *

CHUCKY POV

"I'm about 2 hours away from Tiff on foot...'' I said out loud. I fuckin' hate Tiff sometimes. But on the upside, you can make puns with her name. Just look up the word 'tiff' and you'll get it later. I looked around this guy's apartment for a computer 'till I found one. I looked up Jennifer Tilly's address and conveniently, it was a half hour drive from here.

I put myself in a box ( which i hate doing) and waited for a mailman to come...

After 20 minutes the mailman finally came to me (no homo) and he just tossed me in the back like molten shit. Guess that's what I get for forgetting the fragile lable...When we where in front of Tiff's house, The mailman had left me at the door after knocking. No sooner than 30 seconds, someone had come to the door to pick me up. I could feel the package being opened as I gripped the knife in my hand. I was surprised to be face to face with Tiff. So, I yelled, "HI BITCH!" I screamed. The she screamed and dropped me. Ow...

It's showtime...

 **A/N: Sorry if something was off. It's my first fanfic so bear with me...**

 **PLZ review!**


	2. The Embrace

Tiffany ran upstairs to her room. She'd cornered herself. Tiffany already had to much on her plate. She took a break from movie roles that require much talking because she hardly speaks ever since after Glen and Glenda's tragic birthday party. The only time's she's spoken this year is to the kids about the groceries. It hurt her heart. "I see you've changed the doll's look huh?" _That voice._ Tiffany turned around and was hit in he head by Chucky. He raised his hands over Tiffany and the doll and began the chant.

"Ade due Damballa. Give me the power, I beg of you."

"Leveau mercier du bois chaloitte."

"Secoise entienne mais pois de mort."

"Morteisma lieu de vocuier de mieu vochette."

"Endelieu pour du boisette damballa! Awake!"

Tiffany sprouted up and got in Chucky's face, "You scum son of a bitch." HE threw his knife down. "At least I didn't kill ya, Tiff." Tiffany eased up a little , "Why didn't you?" She questioned. It should've been Chucky's plan in the first place to kill them! "'Cause they need a mom. Plus, Glen won't survive in hell."He laughed. Tiffany smiled. He'd really changed.

Chucky face gave off off a lustful expression as he slowly leaned in towards Tiffany...

 **A/N: Yay! Cliffies for president!**


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

 **Review to vote on the story! Should I make lemon or do the kids come home?**

 **Don't be a** stranger!


	4. Short Cliffy

He leaned in her face, "You shouldn't call me scums, Tiff." He said teasing her. Tiffany blushed so hard that her red lipstick could've melted off. This made Chucky smile. "What are you smiling about?!" Tiffany said as her face was turning red. "Hehehaha, your blushing." He teased again by cupping her face in his hand. He kissed her softly. Enough to make her melt inside...


	5. The Lemon

**A/N: WARNING PLENTY OF SMUT**

He pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Tiffany squeaked in protest as she pushed her hands against his chest, desperately trying to get away. He pushed her arms down and rapped his arms around her. 'Fuck! When did he become so strong?!' She though in her mind. His grip loosened as his hand trailed up her leg. Chucky's mouth trailed down to her neck. She moaned quietly in pleasure. Tiffany finally gave in and rested her hands on his chest. Tiffany allowed her head to fall back when she felt a rough tug on her hair. Chucky sucked on the spot on her neck. He kissed her again and pushed her on the ground.

He continued to kiss her before feeling the wetness between her legs. "I want you." He huffed onto her neck. Since they were the Chucky goes psycho dolls Tiffany was still a virgin, and that didn't sit to well with her. But It had been such a long time since she was touched in this way. She enjoyed every second of it.

Chucky grabbed her breast with his other hand while slowly rubbing her wet slit in between her legs. She enjoyed being fondled by her ex, as much as she hated to admit it. "You're enjoyin' this, aren't you Tiffany?" She gulped and slowly nodded. "Good." He said taking her clothes off. She wanted to tell him she was a virgin. But she wanted him to pound her silly. Once they were both completely naked he slowly entered her.

"FUCK!" They shouted in unison. She was starting to bleed around his cock as he broke her hymen. He leaned in and kissed her forcefully, "Didn't... know... you... were a... virgin again." He said in between slow thrusts and kisses. She moaned in his mouth with every single thrust. Chucky started to go faster which made Tiffany very dizzy. She attempted to moan his name but could only mumble "fuck me". It was the best thing to ever happen to her. Chucky moved faster and faster. But all of a sudden, he pulled out. Disappointment filled her eyes,but that quickly changed when her legs were turned to the side and he entered her again.

Chucky replaced his thrusts with penetration and it made Tiffany's eyes roll back. He was literally making her scream. She was screaming, screaming his name, screaming naughty things she never thought she'd say to him. Telling him to fuck her like the naughty man he is. It surprised her a bit. Usually Chucky was the one to whisper sexy words and profanities like that in her ear. It was because she'd been away from him for so long. Tiffany felt his cock leave her body. He smirked and flipped her over on her hands and knees. He took her SECOND virginity and made her moan even louder. "Fuck, Tiff." Chucky said before penetrating her again.

Moaning his name like a mantra, she gripped the carpet in pleasure. He leaned in her ear. "Go ahead Tiffany, enjoy it." he whispered in her ear. Chucky was getting fairly close and so was Tiffany. He pulled out and began to lick her tight and wet crotch while his finger was pumping into her. He looked up at her with those baby blue eyes of his. He wanted her to cum in his mouth so very badly. "Cum for me baby." He whispered. Her walls gripped Chucky's fingers as she came in his mouth. He crawled on top of Tiffany and kissed her hungrily.

"God, I love you so much." Chucky whispered in her ear. "I know." She replied sweetly.

 **A/N:** ***eyebrow wiggle***


	6. Lots More Smut for You!

**A/N: Sorry to all the people that was forced to masturbate to that last Chapter...**

 **Anyway, LET'S GET STARTED!**

Tiffany's entire lower body was in pain. It hurt like _hell_. She looked over her shoulder to see Chucky sleeping next to her. Tiffany smiled remembering the night they had. Then she realized, "Ugh I called him daddy, he'll never let me forget it..." Tiffany thought to herself. Then it also dawned on her that the kids were home. She jumped out of bed at the sound of a screech. Her children, Glen and Glenda were looking at their new bodies. "Mommy! What happened?!" Glenda said. It was out of character for her to call Tiffany mommy. Or to speak nicely at all.

"It's okay guys, your dad did this." Tiffany said with a warm smile. Glen's eye's widened, "He's back?" He said in a tiny voice.

"Hey mom, what's that little red spot on you neck?" Glen asked her. Tiffany blushed and twirled her hair violently. "That's not important..." She said in with a little of her Jersey accent. "C'mon let's have breakfast." Tiffany said changing the subject as quickly as possible.

 **2 hours later**

Tiffany's body still hurt like shit. "Ugh, my body STILL hurts..." Tiffany said sitting on the couch next to Chucky. "You're welcome." He replied. Tiffany rolled her eyes. "Shut. Up. _Charles_." She said folding her arms stubbornly. "You mean Daddy?" He teased rubbing her thigh. "I fucking KNEW you wouldn't let me forget that." Tiffany said letting her head rest on his chest. "And I never will. You're lucky I don't force you to call me that." Chucky said. "Oh really?" Tiffany said with a smirk on her face. "Yep, unless you'd rather scream it at the top of your lungs." He said with a sly smile. Tiffany giggled in a cute way.

She grabbed her chin forcefully and kissed her passionately. Tiffany pushed him on his back and kissed him back. "Yes, I'd prefer it that way." She said pulling away. "I knew you would." Chucky said rubbing her legs slowly. He kissed her roughly and rubbed the back of her thighs. "Mmm... Chucky we... can't right now." She mumbled between the kiss. "Why... not?" He questioned. Tiffany pulled away and rubbed his chest with a sarcastic smile. "There's kids in the house... Daddy..." She giggled with an eye roll. She jumped off of him and smiled. As much as he wanted her, she was absolutely correct. Chucky realized he was hard. "...And to fix this problem," Tiffany started, patting his crotch. Chucky jumped whenhe felt her hand. "Do whatever." She said with a wink.

Chucky drooled a little before following her upstairs his mouth wide open. Tiffany giggle and closed it. He realized that she was wearing overall shorts that looked really sexy on her legs. The overall buttons were right on her nipples coincidentally. She walked over to the twins' rooms to check. They were asleep. "S-see they're as-sleep..." Chucky said stumbling over his words. Tiffany looked so fine. He couldn't believe it. Tiffany closed his mouth and pecked his cheek and sashayed into their room. He ran up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "What?" Tiffany said lookingat him with a smile.

"You." He replied in a dangerously deep voice. She knew exactly what he wanted. "Really? Didn't notice." She said in the sexiest voice she could muster. He whirled her around and and pinned her to a nearby wall. His lips crushed hers. He pinned her wrists to the the wall. "I... said... I cannot." Tiffany said. Chucky's tongue latched onto her neck as she moaned and ran her fingers through his hair. "Okay you win, you f-fucker." She said rubbing his head.

"Mmm, you are such a good girl." Chucky said putting his hand between her legs to make her wet. Tiffany shook her head, "Nuh-uh, I'm a very _very_ naughty girl."

Chuck lifted her onto the bed. "Good. Now I can teach you a lesson." He said pinning her down. He leaned into her ear and whispered in a sexy voice. "Time to give daddy's little girl a present, and careful, it'll make you scream." He said as they unbuttoned each other's overalls. He kissed the spot on her neck and Tiffany moaned loudly. After 30 seconds of kissing Tiffany ended up with a ball gag in her mouth and her hands tied up behind her back. Chuck spread her legs and went down on her. Chucky grew horny from Tiffany's muffled moans. His cold hands rubbed her stomach up and down slowly. Sh wanted to grab his hair but she was restrained. She mumbled his name and nearly climaxed in his mouth once more.

He took the gag from out of her mouth for a while and battled her tongue. Forcing her to taste herself. "Mmm, You taste so good. But that's not the only present I have for you." Chucky said licking her cheek, "P-please daddy." Tiffany pleaded. She wouldn't be able to take anymore teasers. He smiled and engulfed her nipple in his mouth. "How much do you need it?" He asked her while sucking on her huge breasts. "I want you so bad, p-please take me," She said and before she knew it the gag was back in her mouth. Chucky bit her bottom lip and sucked on it. Making it swell up. "Shhh." He said before entering her tight cunt.

He went slow for a short while and began to thrust. But it felt different this time. She recalled him using a lube. So it hurt less this time. It made her stomach tingle and her head was fuzzy.

Tiffany was nothing but a moaning mess at this point. God it felt great to both of them. Her head moved to the right and Chucky held it in place as he continued to thrust. Now Tiffany was considered a masochist. Besides he's done this to her many times before. He took the gag off completely and threw across the room. He kissed her and ran his finger through her long blond hair. Tiffany was once again saying dirty things. Whispering things in his ear. Saying stuff like, "Fucking penetrate me you little ginger." She got that dizzy feeling again and stroked his hair.

Chucky leaned in her ear and said, "You won't be able to walk for days after I cum across that pretty little face of yours." **(A/N: This is the smuttiest thing I've ever written...)** "Chucky... nn-aah, I'm gonna..." She climaxed. But Chucky silenced her with a kiss. Tiffany was on her knees and Chucky was standing against the wall watching Tiffany put her warm, wet mouth around his long throbbing cock her hands were now untied. Her head was going back and forth as his eyes rolled back and he grabbed her head.

Tiffany looked up at him with her beautiful green orbs. Her hands went up his spine and back down again. He forced her head out and came on her face. Tiffany stood slowly and kissed him while wiping his load off her face.

 **20 minutes later**

Tiffany winced in pain and grabbed her abdomen. She rubbed her wrists in complete pain. 'Aww man this hurts' She though while grabbing her inner thighs. After struggling to walk down the stairs she grabbed her head so she wouldn't pass out. Tiffany staggered slowly into the kitchen for a drink of water. "Hey,Mum. Are you alright, Dad said you were having trouble walking." Glen said giving his mom a hug. "I'm okay sweetface, just a little... um, tired." Tiffany said. She was surprised he even looked at his Dad. "So how are you- OW- adjusting to him?" She asked her son. "I guess it's ok." He shrugged and left to watch tv.

Oh Glen she thought.

"Boo." Said a deep voice that make her jump and nearly spit out her water. A set of hands wrapped around Tiffany's waist. "Did you like the present I gave you Tiff?" Chucky asked her. "Sure, just make the aftermath less painful." Tiffany said shuddering. His hands went up to her breasts and he fondled them. Tiffany was wet and horny all over again. This man knew exactly how to light her up.

"Hehe. Now I'm gonna leave you here to finish yourself off while I take Glen for a while..." Chucky said scooping Glen up and running out the door.

"Hey!" Glen said.

"Chucky, GET BACK HERE!" Tiffany called after him.

 **A/N: Next chapter will have more of Glen & Glenda! Review!**


	7. The Talk

**A/N: This is for The Fabulous Heather! And also...**

 **HAPPY FUCKING BIRTHDAY TO ME!**

Chucky sat Glen down on his feet. "What the hell was that for?!" Glen said while pouting. Chucky said with a smirk, "I wanna talk with you, fuckers." Chucky crossed his arms with an I'm-not-gonna-let-you-leave look. "Hey, Mom said she's gonna lynch you to hell." Glenda said coming up behind Chucky and Glen. "Yeah... I know. Just c'mon." Chucky said in an irritated tone.

"So, Dad. Where you from?" Glenda said putting her arm on his shoulder. "New Jersey." He said cracking his neck in an awkward way. "Hey Dad. How'd you guys meet? Y'know, how did you meet mum?" Glen said in a small voice. He started to kick nearby rocks and he lowered his head. "Well..."

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Tiffany walked down the hallway of her new high school. She wasn't nervous, nor worried. She was sad that she had to leave her home and friends in Lansing. But someone caught her eye. The most handsome guy she'd ever seen. She had a feeling something great might happen to her. But she kept walking, mainly because she didn't even know the guy. Plus, he looked like a total jerk. The way he he was tripping all of the other new kids.**_

 _ **Chucky could see Tiffany walking down the hall. He completely stopped what he was doing and stared. His eyes raking her body in that tight skirt. Tiffany stopped walking and caught him staring at her.**_

 ** _"HELLOOOOOOOOOO?! Quit staring you long haired fuck." She said to him in a rude way. After rolling her eyes she walking into her classroom._**

 ** _After class it was lunchtime. Chucky went to his locker and grabbed his lunch card. "Hey, Chuck-a-ramo!" Eddie said coming behind Tiffany. "Hey, Ed." Chucky replied. Eddie folded his arms and smiled, "Isn't there something you wanna tell me?" He said tapping his foot and the floor. "Um... Happy, uh, birthday. I guess." Chucky shut his locker and walked to the cafeteria. "I saw the way you were looking at Tiffany." Chucky froze. "...Who?" He asked wondering what the hell he was talking about. 'Did he mean the blond girl earlier' he thought at the same time. "Tiffany, the new girl." He said pointing to her across the room writing something on some book._**

 ** _Chucky smoothed his hair and walked to her._**

 ** _Tiffany wrote in her diary:_**

 ** _Today, I met the cutest boy in the whole school. The teacher said his name was Chucky. Whatevs. I don't have a shot with him because I practically attacked him verbally. He's going to hate me now. OMG! He's walking over to me! Okay I gotta be cool about this..._**

 ** _,Tiffany V._**

 ** _Tiffany sat her book down and looked up with an irritated look. "Don't you have a bitch convention to go to?" She said crossing her arms. 'DAMN YOU TIFFANY VALENTINE!' She screamed at herself mentally. "Jesus, Tiff. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me." He said wrapping his arm around her waist. "Come with you were?" She said walking with him. "I'm not staying here. I'm skipping. So, if you wanna come keep walkin', sexy." Tiffany looked away and blushed. She let his arm linger and kept walking. "See, was that so tough, Tiff?" Chucky said pulling her closer. Tiffany shook her head and said, "Whatever, and stop calling me Tiff..." She said looking away from his face._**

 ** _After 5 minutes of walking, they were a mile away from the school. "Where are we even going?" Tiffany asked innocently. "My place." He said smirking._**

 ** _"What?!"_**

 ** _"I'm just fucking kiddin', Tiff"_**

 ** _"You'd better be." She warned. He chuckled and Tiffany couldn't help but love her new nickname coming from him. She thought his voice was very attractive. She wanted him, and it was obvious that she was NOT a virgin and they wanted each other._**

 ** _Flashback Over_**

"What happened after that?" Glenda asked putting her hands on her hips, obviously not satisfied with his cliff hanger. "You're a little young to hear that..." He replied with a smile. Glen looked confused. "Wait, so did your parents ever meet theirs?" Glenn asked. Chucky fiddled with his shoes as they walked. Glen was getting on a touchy subject. "Y-yeah. They did." Chucky gulped. "Oh, were are they now?" Glen asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Dead. They're Fucking. Gone..." He said clenching his fists, "Both me and your mom's parents aren't alive anymore..." He saidturning around to walk home with his kids.

Glenda mentally slapped her brother upside his head.

Tiffany was at home playing games on her phone. A while ago she wanted to grab her husband by the neck and choke him to death. But she realized he needed to have a serious talk with his kids. To crack each other's shells.

She walked upstairs for a well needed nap.

 **A/N: You know the drill...**


	8. Sexy, Happy, Sad Dolly Memories

Tiffany laid her head down in pain. She was still hurting. Chucky was right, she wouldn't be able to walk for days. She also knew that they would have to leave Jennifer Tilly's house before someone got suspicious of her sudden disappearance. It was a lot of stress on them. Where would they go? It was mind racking. But she was determined it would go well for them. She shut her eyes as a certain memory kept running through her head.

Their wedding night...

'That's the last time we have sex this week...' She told herself in her mind. It was his dirty actions that made her think like this in the first place.

Flashback

Chucky leaned in and kissed her roughly. They'd just been married, and that day was the best day of their lives. Tiffany kissed back and he fisted her wavy blond hair. Chucky couldn't help but pull her hair back. Tiffany allowed her head to fall back as he sucked on her neck. She moaned in sheer pleasure.  
Tiffany had no idea that he still knew about thin at spot. It was 10 years since they've last seen each other. It was kind of strange. (A/N: Yeah, yeah. I know... Chucky can't help it) Somehow they ended up on the bed. Tiffany's lipstick faded away and her lips were starting to turn red as roses due to his rough kissing. His cold plastic hand slowly slid up her dress. Chucky started rubbing her legs. It was obvious he wanted to have sex now.

"I'm gonna make you want me, Tiff." He whispered her ear in a sexy voice that made Tiffany wet. He knew she didn't want to have sex just yet. But he would find a way to make her want it all. Tiffany trembled as she felt something even colder run down her stomach. Chucky continued to take the flat side of his knife and rub it back and forth slowly.  
He used his knife to cut her fishnet nights. Careful not to cut her. He sat the branded knife down and leaned in to kiss Tiffany. (A/N: To make this better, just think of this song while reading: watch?v=kO6BtpIzIiM) He took two of his his fingers and slid them inside of Tiffany while licking her neck. She moaned and let loose. Truly, giving in.  
Tiffany's hands shook lightly as she unbottoned his tattered overalls. Chucky was getting off from her reaction. His lips moved from her neck to her ear. He bit on it softly. His fingers started moving faster and faster. Tiffany's hands dropped before she could even pull the overalls. The feeling was a little TOO good for her to handle. She moaned without thinking. He'd already won her heart. Now he's won her body all over again.

Chucky smirked and kissed her passionately. Tiffany threw her head back and continued to moan as she let the experinced doll's lips go down to her chest. He slid her dress down effortlessly. Tiffany lay all the way back as he entered her slowly. Tiffany's long nails dug into her palms as she moaned a little louder. Tiffany started to bleed on Chucky cock. Chucky bit his lower lip and started to very slowly move in and out of her. After the pain subsided, Tiffany realized he wasn't wearing a condom. (A/N: Gonna skip that whole convo...)

Chucky re-entered her and grabbed her hips. He was now able to go faster. He began to thrust into her. The only thing she could do was moan. Tiffany felt butterflies in her stomach. Chucky slowly leaned in her face and licked her lips. Tiffany allowed him into her mouth. He rubbed her clit, now thrusting deep and hard into his knew wife. "Oh fuck, Chucky." Tiffany said. Her words were slurred now. She could barely see straight. She felt drunk almost, even though she wasn't. Chucky grunted and flipped her over to the side and hiked her leg up. He was knocking her boots now.

Tiffany screamed at the top of her lungs when he flipped her over. He leaned into her face, pushing her leg all the way back. He grabbed her neck gently. He kissed her as they were both about to cum...

Flashback over

"Hey, Tiff... Wake up babe." Chucky said shaking Tiffany's shoulder. Tiffany opened her eyes and looked at the clock. 1:30 PM. Tiffany looked back at chucky who was running his fingers through his hair.

"We gotta go. Now." Chucky said sitting her up.

Glenda was dowstairs grabbing weapons. Guns, knives, ropes. Anything that could kill. Glen on the other hand was panicking. "They're here, Gle-" Glen started. "YEAH I KNOW SHITFACE!" Glenda yelled at him. Glen's eyes welled with tears as he went into barbie mode. Something his parents taught him whe he was six years old. The police knocked on the door. Glenda's eyes darted to the dishwasher as she scanned it for something sharp.

The police were jiggling the handle and Glen started to sweat nervously. He looked at the coffee table and saw a knife.  
Glen looked to the left, then the right and he reached for the knife slowly and cautiously. The police kicked the door down and caught Glen in the act. "Check this ugly motherfucker out Jason!" The cop said. Without thinking, Glen threw the knife at Jason's chest in rage.

Jason fell back and coughed up a lot of blood. Glenda watched in astonishment.  
The other cop drew his weapon. "Freeze, BITCH!" Glen did nothing but smiled and said, "No, you freeze, bitch!" Glen said jumping over a fired bullet and biting the victim's neck. He fell back and tried to pry Glen off of him.  
"Get the fuck off!" He screamed at Glen. Glen fell backwards and pulled the knife from Jason's dead body. He humped onto his victim's face and slit his throat. The officer fell on Glen as a puddle of blood surrounded them. "Hey, sis! A bit of help please!" Glen called to Glenda. She ran up to help him and helped stand him up. "Holy shit, Glen! Where'd you learn to do that?" Glenda said smoothing her dress out.

"I-I..." Glen's voice trailed off as he looked at the dead bodies. He didn't know how to answer that question. He felt some sort of feeling overcome him. It happened when he was called ugly. After years of being repulsively hideous and finally looking good, when he triggered that childhood memory-no-nightmare, it set him off.

Chucky and Tiffany came walking down the stairs, "Soooo. Did we miss somethin'?" Chucky asked with a smirk. "Uh..." Was all Glen could really say at that point.

A/N: Since got an update this can't be in bold... Ugh... *Sighs* 


	9. MASSIVE FREAKING TIME WARP

**It was cold that night in the Morson's home. Mr. Morson decided to throw a small birthday party with the family for his daughter Fulvia Johnson. Everyone who couldn't make it to spoiled little Fulvia's party sent cards and small pocket change. But someone had sent an actual gift. Fulvia opened another birthday card. "May you have the happiest birthday ever," Fulvia droned on "I love you dearly, cousin Penelope. Mom this is boring can I open that last present please?" She asked in an innocent voice. She didn't seem to care about what was going on.**

Glen's eye twitched violently as he tripped over his own words mentally.

 **Fulvia tore the wrapping paper off of the big box in the corner that was gathering dust. The wind howled and pounded itself into the walls of the house. Mr. Morson grabbed a slice of cake and dug in like a dog who hadn't been fed.**

Glen's other eye twitched less vigorously than the other as he took a big gulp. Glenda looked at Glen.

 **Fulvia's face twisted up as her grip on the box got tighter. "That's the ugliest thing I've ever seen in my whole life! I don't like it, it's staring at me..." She said with a frown.**

 **Fulvia chucked the toy into the toy box angrily.**

Glen nearly choked on his gulp. Tiffany's eyes widened as she realized who had killed the policemen.

 **"Aw C'mon! It looks like the kid fell off the ugly tree and hit every branch on the way down hehe..."**

Chucky looked up as well.

"I did it." Glen said raising his hand with a smile on his face.

 _Five Days Later_

Chucky crept down the hall of a big dark house. The walls were painted blue and each bedroom door had a different color. One door on the right was painted red, the door on the far left was painted yellow, and the one in the back of the hall was painted green. The name Owen was painted on it in Purple. Chucky smiled and put his knife in his pocket. He walked into the room with the yellow door. There was a king bed with a small tv and a dresser in the room.

Chucky raised his knife and plunged it into the woman lying in bed. Her eyes popped open and she screamed. Chucky continued to stab her until she was dead. Chucky laughed and wiped the blood off his knife on her blankets.

"Mom?! Are you okay?!" He heard a teen girl's voice call out. "Shit." Chucky said under his breath. He jumped off the bed and went under it. He waited, quietly.

"Oh no! Holy fuck, Mom!" She said running to her mother's side. Chucky slashed her ankle causing her to fall on her butt. "The fuck?" She screamed. "Say hi to the devil for me, bitch!" Chucky lunged at her at full speed. He stuck his knife once in her cheek and twice in her chest. The girl bled next to her mother as she attempted to call her brother Owen. "Now for Owen..." Chucky tiptoed into his room listening to the door creak in an eerie way.

Owen appeared to be around three years old. He just couldn't kill him. He placed the knife in the the sleeping boy's hand carefully before going out the window. He lived just around the corner from Owen and his family so he could cut through the alley as a shortcut. Chucky walked into his house. His whole family was asleep. Even their cat. Chucky walked into his room and changed into some nightclothes and fell asleep next to Tiffany.

 **A/N: The End? Or not?**

 **Yeah...**

 **It's totally not over yet.**


	10. Another Short Cliffy 3

((ONE MONTH L8R))

"It's over, kid... Give me your SOUL!" Chucky screamed at Owen. He's killed his family a month ago and he and Tiffany got another divorce. He was looking for a new body. Now he's got one. "N-n-no! Auntie said stay away from you before you killed her." Owen backed away. "Alright then, if you won't give your body up I'll just take it from your puny hands!" Chucky charged at Owen and Owen ran in the basement. "Stupid fucking kid. YOU CORNERED YOURSEEEEELF!" Chucky screamed in a singsong way. Owen started to cry rivers of salty tears. "Hey, Owen... Hide over here!" Tiffany tricked Owen into coming with her. Tiffany stabbed Owen in his throat and watched him die at her feet. ""Didn't think yo had it in you to kill a child, Tiff..." Chucky smirked and seductively winked at her. Tiffany scowled,"Do not ACT like you aren't next Chucky! I had to kill him! You were GOING TO TAKE HIS SOUL!"Tiffany jumped at him aiming the knife at his chest. Chucky brushed Tiffany's bangs out of her eyes, "Luck for you, _I like it_ _ **rough**_." Chucky said licking her ear. "Don't... Don't s-stop." chucky's tongue made it's way to her sweet spot... Chucky flipped her over and smiled. He slid his finger into her core. "Mmm, Chucky..." Tiff's moans started to escelate...

 **A/N: I am soooo sorry ^3^**


End file.
